1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a printing technique in which printing is performed by discharging ink.
2. Related Art
JP-A-2007-181957 describes an ink jet printer which performs printing using ink which is discharged from a nozzle. The printer has an aggregate display screen which indicates apparatus information, and displays on the aggregate display screen by calculating the amount of ink which is used in the aggregate period (one day, one week, or one month) which is specified by the user from a printing stage number and a character size.
In such a printer, it is necessary to replace a cartridge when ink in the cartridge is used up. For this reason, there is a need by the user to simply determine a period at which it is necessary to replace the cartridge before the ink is used up. In other words, there is a need by the user to simply determine whether or not it is necessary to replace the cartridge or refill the ink before starting printing which is prearranged to be executed. However, the technique in JP-A-2007-181957 cannot be said to sufficiently respond to such a need of the user.